


Splashing

by annoying_kuriboh



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, horse bonding y'all, its just sweet and adorable and sean's getting wet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 08:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20654186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annoying_kuriboh/pseuds/annoying_kuriboh
Summary: anonymous asked: "Could you do something with Sean being adorable with Ennis?" - why of course I can!





	Splashing

„You should– should probably get Ennis down to the lake sometime,” Kieran says, voice weak and Sean almost didn’t catch on, „They… they really like water, you know?”

Sean slightly Bob’s his head along the other man’s words, eyes shift over to his horse in the distance grazing peacefully. He supposes Kieran was right - not that he knew any better - and not only Ennis was in need of a bath. 

„Sure! Think me clothes are in need of a good washing too.” Sean doesn’t say thank you or expresses gratefulness in any other way, figures that Kieran would brush it off like Arthur does all the damn time. Kieran on the other hand snorts at Sean’s sentence, bites back a comment.

They’re all smelly here.

„C'mon, lad!” Hands raised as a greeting and arms outstretched Sean paces over, the horse looks at him as if he knows what was coming up. “We’re gonna get nice ‘n clean.” That’s why Kieran proposed it, right? Why’s it important that horses like water? Sean knows they swim and all, but it ain’t more than that.

He leads Ennis down to the lake where the water wasn’t as deep, one hand on the reins and the other tucked in his pocket. Does he really plan to go into that lake too? Weather is hot, yeah, kinda muggy, but at the middle of the day when everybody’s watching Sean guesses it ain’t a great idea getting naked.

„What'chu up to, Sean?” Arthur calls over to him, the man sitting on a log with a plate of stew in his hand.

„Going for a swim now sure!” Ain’t that obvious? Arthur isn’t the only one watching: John sits just a bit ahead of him, same position but muscles tensed. Nervous close to the water?

Now Sean isn’t going easy on him, had taken his boots of at the shore before stepping into the cold water first. „He show ye all how great a swimmer he is,” Sean slightly tucks at the reins, urges Ennis a bit further to him, „His mane’s gone tangled on him–” Sean will have to brush it all out later as well! Feels as if he neglected Ennis them past couple days.

Once Ennis sets hooves into deeper water and Sean ends up with his jeans soaking wet up to his knees, the horse starts splashing. And joyfully so. With such strong force that Sean can’t hold onto the reins anymore, decides in a split second it was probably better to just let him go wild, give him that fun, it ain’t gonna–

**„SHIT!!”** Sean falls over, the horse’s splashing caused such a big wave it swooped him right off his feet. When the man comes back up, wet to the bone and without his hat on there’s laughter carrying over from the edges of camp, Arthur and Kieran, Lenny too, same as Hosea. Sean stares for a second. Wipes the wetness from his face with hands that are just as drenched, and a heartbeat later he bursts out in laughter too.

„Now ye done it, Ennis! Now ye did!” Its cold and wet and uncomfortable, strands of hair sticking to his face and some caught in Sean’s eyes but at least Ennis calmed down now. Trots up to him for a soft nudge, an apology, snout dips right against Sean’s face. 

„Ain’t you superb at it?” The laughter is quieter, softer eventually. He receives some strong paps on the neck, strokes along his shoulder and some good scratches too.

„What about it, John? Wanna dip in for a splooshing?” Sean calls over, watches the color drain from John’s face. Ennis neighs, them legs splashing water again.


End file.
